1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to web servers, and more particularly, to a multiple reference hotlist generated from a history log.
2. Description of Related Art
As the popularity and usefulness of the Internet grows, and more of the general public are able to access the Internet both at home and at work, the usefulness of the vast number of web pages and Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) becomes difficult to manage.
The typical way for a user to access a web page or web site is to use a search engine, or a list of web pages compiled by another user as "popular," to find a web page or site of interest, and then review the web page or use links in the web page to find other web pages of interest. Once a web page is found, the user can create a bookmark for the web page in their browser to recall the location of the page at some later date.
However, there are hundreds of thousands of websites on the Internet, with millions of web pages located at those web sites, and finding the web pages that are popular is difficult.
Once a user arrives at a particular web site, the user must traverse a typically static navigation structure, set up by the website designer, to get to a web page of interest. This process is slow and sometimes confusing, and requires additional time for each user to traverse from the web site to the web page of interest.
It can be seen, then, that there is a need for a better way to find popular web pages and web sites on the Internet. It can also be seen that certain pages should be marked as "hot spots" for all users. It can also be seen, then, that there is a need for finding popular web pages at a particular web site. It can also be seen, then, that there is a need to expedite and clarify the path from the web site to a given web page.